バレンタイン
by Akarry
Summary: Rayneshia dan Perayaan Valentine./DLDR


Rayneshia tidak bisa mengerti kebiasaan para petualang.

Hari kasih sayang? Apa itu?

Sang Putri hanya bisa memandangi rekan-rekan petualangnya sembari mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Benar-benar, deh. Apa hubungannya hari kasih sayang dan cokelat?

Mendadak, Maryelle menggenggam tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar terang, "Mari kita belanja cokelat, Sia- _chan_!"

... _Ha?_

 **Warn:** OOCeverywhere, gaje, typo(s), rush, dsb. DLDR.

 **Disclaimer:** Log Horizon (c) Mamare Touno

 **Summary:** Rayneshia dan Perayaan Valentine.

"Hari kasih sayang adalah hari di mana kita memberi cokelat pada orang yang kita sayangi." Henrietta menjelaskan.

Rayneshia mengerjapkan matanya. Orang yang kita sayangi? Rayneshia sayang pada keluarganya. Haruskah ia memberi cokelat pada mereka? Ah, tapi saat ini dia berada di Akihabara.

Iris birunya memandang seorang _assassin_ bertubuh mungil di sebelahnya.

Akatsuki, si _assassin_ mungil, nampak tengah larut dalam pikirannya; meski dirinya sedang melahap roti kacang merah.

Rayneshia memutuskan untuk menanyainya, "Akatsuki- _san_ hendak memberi cokelat pada siapa?"

Akatsuki terkejut. Pipinya dijalari warna kemerahan, "T-tentu saja... untuk... Tuanku." Ia menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Ah, Akatsuki akan memberi cokelat untuk Shiroe rupanya.

Mendadak wajah Krusty muncul di benak Rayneshia. Tunggu, kenapa dia malah memikirkan si monster pembaca pikiran itu?

 _Bila aku memberi cokelat pada Krusty-_ sama _¸kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya, ya?_

Rayneshia bergidik ngeri. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa pikiran begitu bisa muncul di benaknya? Ih.

"Andai saja subkelasku adalah _Chef_. Pasti bisa buat cokelat sendiri." Keluh Maryelle.

Henrietta nyengir, "Tenang saja, Marie. Naotsugu- _san_ pasti akan menerima cokelat darimu meski bukan buatan tanganmu sendiri."

Wajah Maryelle memerah, segera saja ia memekik, "U-Umeko!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Setelahnya, Henrietta dan Maryelle terlibat baku hantam—bukan secara harfiah, tentunya.

Tepukan halus di pundak Rayneshia menyadarkan sang gadis dari lamunan. Rayneshia menatap orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Rieze balas memandangnya sembari tersenyum, "Tuan Putri akan memberi cokelat pada Milord, ya?"

Skakmat.

Rayneshia berdeham anggun. "K-kurasa begitu."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir sang member _guild_ D.D.D, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu."

Rayneshia tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berburu cokelat!" Maryelle bersorak penuh semangat.

 **xXx**

Cokelat sudah ada, Rieze sudah menghubungi Krusty untuk segera menemuinya. Kini Rayneshia hanya tinggal memberikan cokelatnya, dan semua berakhir.

Rayneshia mengembuskan napas berat. Pipi ditempelkan ke permukaan meja dingin.

Uh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

"Jadi, untuk apa menyuruhku ke sini, eh, Tuan Putri?"

Rayneshia sontak terduduk tegap dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Krusty ada di sana. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak, setelahnya si gadis mengalihkan matanya gugup.

Dia harus berani. Dia bisa melakukannya.

Eh. Dia hanya seorang yang pemalas juga pengecut. Mana mungkin dia bisa memberikannya pada setan di hadapannya.

"Kau menghakimi dirimu sendiri lagi. Apa, sih, yang mau kau berikan padaku?"

 _Dia membaca pikiranku lagi!_

Rayneshia menjerit dalam hati. Dengan segenap keberanian yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, diulurkannya cokelat ke arah Krusty.

"N-nih."

Si pemuda berstatus pemimpin D.D.D—sekaligus perwakilan _Round Table Alliances_ nampak terkejut melihatnya. Cokelat dari seorang _Landers_ di hari kasih sayang? Wah. Dirinya benar tak menyangka.

((Terlebih sang _Landers_ merupakan seorang bangsawan.))

Rayneshia masih setia mengulurkan cokelat. Dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang menggembung, juga manik biru yang menolak untuk menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Krusty mendorong _bridge_ kacamatanya, sebelum akhirnya menerima cokelat dari sang gadis. "Terimakasih."

Hanya gumaman tak jelas si gadis yang menanggapi ucapan terimakasih.

Hening melanda sejenak. Merasa jengah, Krusty kembali membuka mulut.

"Lalu, pernyataan cinta darimu?"

Rayneshia mengerjap bingung.

 _Apa katanya?_

Mendapati gadisnya terlihat bingung, Krusty melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Cokelat dan pernyataan cinta di hari kasih sayang itu sepaket. Jadi, pernyataan cintamu mana?"

Sang Putri Cowen kembali mengerjap; setelahnya, rona menjalar di kedua pipi Rayneshia, dengan tergagap dia membalas, "M-mana mungkin aku mau sama kamu!" dan suara langkah kaki menapak tergesa untuk meninggalkan ruangan mengakhiri percakapan keduanya.

Sang _guild master_ D.D.D hanya bisa terkekeh.

 **END**

 **A/N:** Ye~ Bisa mengisi fandom Log Horizon dengan OTP~

Mengingat jarang asupan (bahkan nyaris ngga ada) untuk pair ini, saya terpaksa memberi asupan untuk diri saya sendiri, lol. Betapa malang.

Tbh, saya masih agak bingung dengan penggunaan huruf kapital, adakah yang bersedia membantu saya?

 **RnR?**


End file.
